


I already lost her

by AngelicaR2



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x21/4x22 + 5B, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Happy Ending, Rewriting of the story, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [4x21/22 + 5B] : Mini-fic. Regina makes Zelena disappear from the story, and the Author erases her from the memory of the others. Or almost. But while the Author rewrites the story, and that Henry tries to destroy this version of the story, Hades will do everything to make the witch come back. With just one purpose, not completely forget her. And also maybe, remember. Zades.





	1. Prologue : Condemn innocence.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je l'ai déjà perdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872897) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Rewrite a story is not something easy. It's already the case with a normal story, but when there is also magic, it's worst. And, strangely, it seemed that no one among them became aware of this.

 

Nor Regina, or Robin, or the Author himself. Of course, the only person who knew that things would end badly was Zelena. But maybe it was just because her life, her entire existence were at stake.

 

And although she knew that it would be useless to try to protest, she couldn't help herself doing this, with all the talent she owned. And all the irony she could have deploy, vainly of course, but she could have fun just one last time, and see her sister again react to her digs.

 

Instinctively, she pressed her hand against her belly still flat, and trembled. The simple thought that they could hurt  _ her _ baby finally almost surpassed her own fear to die, to  _ disappear _ .

 

The Wicked Witch always had difficulties to love herself, and be loved (except by her adoptive mother, and maybe also by Hades, if he didn't manipulate her.) But her live had always been more important than the others' lives. Except maybe Glinda' life, at some time.

 

Her child, her  _ baby _ would not be  anymore , would never exist;  this being who was growing up in her and who never hurt someone, who didn't have the time to commit just one crime. It was innocent, and Regina pertinently knew it.

 

And despite it, her  _ sister _ would destroy her absolutely without any remorse, without ulterior motive. And she was going to forget this “crime”, as everyone here. And no one would fight against it.

 

But, after all, it was fair game, because if she had been at her place, she would not have hesitate one second ( _ what if her sister had been pregnant ? _ ). Especially that in this story, it was  _ her _ who really wanted to reduce her to ashes.

 

Except that she was  _ pregnant _ , it was the first reason why her half-sister spared her in the first place. She knew it, she played with it, and  when  she learned she was expecting a baby, it had been the only thing that had  cross her mind.

 

She was going to become a mother, she would have for the first time someone who would really love  her  and unconditionally without doubting of her. (Strangely, she never saw the similarities with her sister's process, with Henry who finally reassessed her. They were closer than they though.)

 

“And what about my child Regina ? Robin's child.”

 

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, the witch was sincere. She wasn't thinking of herself, but of this new life which just wanted to come out. The other witch shrugged, indifferent.

 

“Is he okay with this, at least ? I can understand that despite my condition you want to kill me,  _ sis' _ , but  _ you _ , Robin, how can you do this ?

 

\- He accepted it, because you tried to destroy our happy ending. And if you disappear,  _ sis' _ , it will be just as if you never existed, so it will not be really a murder.”

 

The  _ not really _ , as Robin's dropped look (who is here after all, so he assumes it and for Zelena he just appears as a half-coward) shows that  _ no _ , this is  _ not _ something they do with a great joy in their heart.

 

But for her, it changes nothing.

 

_§§§§_

 

W hen everyone agreed on the fact that they did not agree, the Author took his  quill and his  inkwell, as an empty piece of paper.

 

“So tell me Regina, Isaac said, what do you want me to write ?

 

\- I just want this to be as if she never existed. I think it will be enough.”

 

With a vivacious gesture, the man wrote the following sentence :  _ and the Wicked Witch then disappeared from the eyes of everyone, as if she never existed _ .

 

So, as she vanished both physically and in the mind of the one she knew, Zelena felt no pain. She was just disappearing, probably for an unknown place for everyone.

 

Everyone would forget her, it was as the spell worked.

 

Or at least it was what would come from the sentence the Author wrote. Another, maybe more scrupulous and also more attentive would have try to write it differently. Not only say that she would not be  anymore , or simply that she would be expelled from the memories of everyone.

 

Maybe he shouldn't have say she would be forget, but rather annihilate her existence from the story itself, and pretend that Cora lost the baby. Or maybe that no one had find her, and that she died.

 

_And_ _then, the nameless child died, as she wasn't find._

 

Probably, it would have been easier, and a certain drawback could have been avoid…

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 1 : This pain I miss

The pain arrives abruptly, and the only precursory signal is a profound headache. Hades shouts and everything which stays at this instant, it's the _pain_ , and it is abominable.

 

The god doesn't understand what is happening to him, his head is the only thing which makes him suffer, and during a moment, the only thing he asks to himself, is why.

 

He cries again, calls for help, and for him to, it's useless. He knows it, he is alone, and no one will come for him. He does not see why someone would, in fact.

 

Before he falls on the ground, a picture crosses his mind, the one of a woman with redhead and a green skin. There is nothing in him that can tell him who she is.

 

_§§§§_

 

S ome hours pass before he wakes up, and the pain had already disappeared. Immediately, Hades feels it as a  lack, as if something wasn't here  anymore , had disappeared. 

 

But it is absurd, because if it was the case, he would know it, no ?

 

He doesn't understand what is happening to him, and the situation is escaping to him, and he  _hates_ it. The thing he still doesn't know, is that someone stole one of his memories which is both one of the most beautiful, and one of the more painful.

 

As all the others, he forgets that the witch Zelena, abandoned by everyone, existed one day.

 

_§§§§_

 

H e doesn't suffer now, but it doesn't mean that everything is okay, in fact, it's almost the contrary. Because if he forgot Zelena, his memory still keeps the trace, unlike his body, of the terrible pain that had crossed him.

 

It would be better to forget it, this pain and he should concentrate himself on the hatred against his brother. Strangely, now, at this time, it has no importance for him.

 

What matters for him from now on doesn't have a name, or a face and maybe that his revenge can wait. His heart hurts him, but it has no sense, because this one doesn't produce any signs of life.

 

In the deep of his heart, without knowing why, he has the certitude that he lost, he forgot something or someone important.

 

The thing that has been stolen to his memory has the colour of red. And green.

 

_§§§§_

 

Days pass, and he doesn't remember. If it is a spell that someone cast on him, so the one who did this is a very powerful person. But he would have known this, he would have felt it if it has been the case.

 

Hades doesn't know, and he doesn't understand and it scares him. Even if he didn't know _before_ this incident what would happen, he surely had let something.

 

He was a _god_ , bloody hell, he must have predict something !

 

It finally appeared to him in one go, brusquely, in a thunderbolt of genius. His notebook of pictures ! Intuitively, he knows that he will find something in it, that if his memories had been preserved somewhere, it's here.

 

What Isaac had made was supposed to make disappear all the evidences of the existence of Zelena. In the memories of the others, or even materially.

 

But he didn't predict that a god could take part of the story, and that a part of him  _remembered_ .

 

Hades' notebook was protected by a spell of all the curses that someone could inflict to it. Even though something about the fact of rewriting the story.

 

_§_ _§§§_

 

Febrile, the immortal swarmed into the notebook, turning at first some pages. He stopped for one moment on a picture representing a young woman with long black hair, and with green eyes, smiling.

 

With a painful smile on his lips, Hades  brushed with his finger the representation.  Persephone. He still missed her, even though his love had been replaced by his hatred. Again, his anger against Zeus revived, which almost made him forget the purpose of his coming.

 

Finally, he stopped himself on a particular picture. A redhead woman with blue eyes and green skin. And something woke up in him, without reviving his memories, unfortunately. He started, but his heart didn't beat faster despite this discover.

 

It was her, he was sure of that. He just had now to discover her identity.

 

He lowered his look toward the right of the picture, and he smiled.

 

Zelena. Her name was Zelena.

 

Now, he just had to find who she was, and why she seemed so important for him…


	3. Part 2 : What they did of me.

When the Author put an end to his sentence, she disappeared. Just like that. Without a noise, without a word. She just vanished, simply, and the jealous witch who tried to destroy everything wasn't here anymore.

 

What happened next doesn't matter, not for the moment. Nor Regina's or Robin's departure to their home, unaware of their crime. Nor Isaac's treason, though he was satisfied of what he just wrote, he decided to rewrite the story for Gold. Because the story of a coward who takes the place of the heroes and their happy ending, it sounded more epic.

 

No, the thing which matters now, it what happened then to Zelena.

 

She didn't die, strangely, she wasn't broke up or reduced into pieces. She just became as… invisible.

 

No one cared of her, because no one though of her. She had been erased of the story, as if someone made disappear a simple mistake, or a stain.

 

As if she didn't count. As if her, and her child didn't have importance. But, despite it, she was still here.

 

Not in Storybrooke, of course. But quite evidently, in an unknown place.

 

_§§§§_

 

When she disappeared, Zelena expected everything. To disappear in a magic puff of smoke. And to collapse on the ground, hurt and bleeding, going to die.

 

She prepared herself to the pain. Retrospectively, maybe she would have preferred this one more than what happened next. The pain, rather than the incertitude, it was preferable for her (be hurt, she knew what it was, she knew it. No the doubt.)

 

Her heart was beating, and she still breathed, despite any logic. And she didn't understand. No matter what the Author did, it didn't completely work.

 

“I always knew that this scribbler had no talent, anyway.” she whispered, with all the bath faith she could have.

 

(More to preserve herself from her own fear, and to convince herself more than with a true conviction.)

 

Rather sarcasm and irony than terror. Even alone, she still had on her her acid and thorny mask, plastered on her face. Stay calm was almost impossible for her, understandable given her situation.

 

The witch took a great breath and finally looked around her and tried to understand where she was.

 

Understand what was this place would not be an easy task…

 

_§§§§_

 

She was in a confined place, enclosed and dark. The young witch saw nothing, not even her own body. But it was not her more important problem, and she didn't really pay attention to it (maybe she should have do it).

 

It was cold, and she shuddered, curling up on herself. She sighted, disillusioned when she realized that the bangle was still here.

 

“Oh shit ! She exclaimed without any restraint, already discouraged.”

 

She was nothing without her magic; it made her strong and powerful. More than the others, and despite that Regina defeated her. But it was just a detail. Just another.

 

Noticing that she better saw where she was, despite the almost complete lack of light, the witch opened wide her eyes so she would see better. She wasn't in a cage, which was a good point. In a room, probably, because she saw a bed not far from her.

 

 _Disappear at the eyes of everyone_.

 

About it, the Author succeeded, and Zelena cursed him for it. Him, she put him on her list of the people to kill (in which there already were Regina and her pathetic thief, as the Savior. And all the people who tried to stop her, as Snow and her prince, and their daughter. Everyone in the town who was happy, all in all.)

 

It was a thing she would do when she would have find a way to go out of this place. Because yes, Zelena was sure of that and she had no doubt about the fact that she would escape from this place. No matter where she was, it didn't scare her.

 

She was the _Wicked Witch of the West,_ it was not a ridiculous Author and a bangle that would prevent her from accomplishing her revenge. He didn't succeed to kill her, he would soon understand all the things that this mistake was going to cost her.

  

A nasty smile appeared on the lips of the sublime young woman. If she fled, if she understood where she had end up, it would be easier to revenge. And also funnier. Because Regina would not expect this. Because she would not understand and would not be suspicious.

 

Because it would be so more joyous to do this, to take the heart of Regina's soul mate and to play with, before crushing it in front of the eyes of the woman who loved him. Yes, it would be a perfect plan. Which, ironically, came from the one who tried to kill her.

 

Without understanding how much she was wrong, the witch burst into laughter, almost hysterically which resounded into the closed room.

 

Laughter that no one heard, except Zelena herself…

 

_§§§§_

 

After two or three hours, Cora's daughter examined what the place where she was looked like. A room, similar to the others that people could find in the Enchanted Forest or even in Oz.

 

She saw better now, even if everything was still dark, and the fear, still here, she realized with relief that she could probably stay alive some days here, and survive. A wave of nostalgia invaded her, when she realized the similarity of this room with her former room at her adoptive mother's home.

 

Then, she shook her head, getting rid of all these happy memories, and just keeping the hatred. This, and nothing else.

 

But despite the fact that she takes on airs, this hatred is useless for her here, where she is locked up. This is not it that will make her go out from there. A sudden coldness invaded her as she realized that she may not leave from this place anymore.

 

_§§§§_

 

This is the fear that finally wins, and largely, before the hatred and the anger, and this time, this fear, she can't control it. She sees nothing, absolutely nothing; her vision becomes cloudy and she finally understands that is also because she is crying (in addition to the darkness).

 

The darkness dominates everything here, it circles her, and Zelena can't escape to it. Darkness are queens in this place and in fact, it doesn't even surprise the one who should have disappeared. They are the one which always gave her life its tempo and what she is living now changes nothing in comparison to usually.

 

Except that… the light always wins even in a lonely place like this one.

 

Exhausted, she let herself collapse on the ground and brought back her knees against her chest, before letting fall her head against this ones. With a heavy breath, she burst into tears, desperate. The darkness was still too strong so she could see something, but this one finally decreased, a thing the witch didn't notice.

 

She had tried to find a way to go out, and this despite the lack of light. Unsuccessfully. When she stopped crying, she stand up. With redden eyes, still seeing nothing, and _then_ , she started to worry.

 

She walked through the room, and she dried her eyes, still trying to find a way to escape. Before realizing that the light was back. Her hand definitely dried her tears and she examined her new environment.

 

Nothing more than she just remarked before.

 

Or almost.

 

Her look still scrambled by tears fixed then on a mirror. Her eyes needed a time of adaptation before they understood what was just facing her.

 

And, when she saw what there was in the mirror, she started to shout.

 

 

 


	4. Part 3 : Put the old rancour aside.

W hen he started his researches, Hades pertinently knew that these one would be arduous. He didn't imagine how much it would be, and some times, he had the temptation of giving up.

 

( But a god, even with a dead heart never gives up. He fights right to the end.)

 

At that time he became aware of how lonely he was, and  the loneliness  in which he was plunged. In which someone plunged h im , or in which he plunged himself. He didn't know, he didn't know it  anymore.

 

Everything get confused in his head, and for the first time since a long time, he was feeling another thing than hatred.  It was anxiety. Because he knew, despite all the efforts of his mind to make him forget it, that this woman existed one day. And the worst of it, that she was in danger.

 

(But in fact, she had to be alive for that.)

 

He  _ forgot _ her ; someone made this to him so it had to have a meaning. If it hadn't been the case, why would he have feel such a great distress ?

 

_§§§§_

 

The third day of his research, when he wakes up, the god doesn't think of Zelena, and during three hours he doesn't remember her. But luckily, the picture is hang somewhere, and this time, he knows that just _for an instant_ , his heart started beating again.

 

He definitely understands that she really  _matters_ and it's panic that chokes him, now, at this moment. The god decides  then to keep this proof of the existence of this Zelena with him, because he already lost  _her_ .

 

So he won't loose the only memories he has from her, even if these one have no importance, nor sense.

 

At least, not for the moment.

 

_§§§§_

 

In  the same day, one of his first leads is finally formulated in his mind. A God, he thought, can be manipulated just by another God, with the same force and the same importance as him. Who could have do it ? Not a simple mortal, he was sure of that.

 

In fact, he just needed a single moment to express one hypothesis. Zeus. His brother who destroyed everything in his life, broke everything and that he completely hated.

 

It just could be him, and no one else.

 

Without taking into account the fact that his judgement was altered by his pride and his no-objectivity towards his brother, he decided to send a message to Zeus through Iris, telling him he wanted to organize an encounter.

 

His brother would come, he knew it, because Hades could do nothing to him, and that Zeus will not loose an occasion to try to make peace with him.

 

And he didn't know how to lie, anyway, so Hades would make him tell the truth. And he didn't care if his brother accepted it or not.

 

At evening, Zeus came to see him, not in the Underworld (Hades didn't want to stay in this place) but in the mortal' world, in Greece.

 

(The God of the Underworld found it ironi c that they were here, where they had been celebrated. Even if it was not here that Hades wanted to go when he came into the world of the livings.)

 

The king of Gods didn't do any remark about the place his brother choose when he  saluted his brother.

 

They gauged each other during some minutes, before Zeus attacked first.

 

“Why did you want to see me, brother ? Hades raised his eyebrows, surprised.

 

\- Oh ? You still see me as your brother ? That's strange.

 

\- You always will be my brother, Hades. But I suppose that you didn't ask me to come here for this. Do you have a real reason or can I leave ?”

 

A smile crossed Hades' face. Apparently his brother learned suspicious, with the time. And maybe that if there wasn't hatred, he would have been happy to see him again; but no, he was not here for this.

 

“I think that for an unknown reason, you cast a spell on me.

 

\- Why would I want to do such a thing ? His brother asked, choked,.”

 

His brother examined him in a detailed way and there was silence for a moment.

 

“Oh, I don't know… because you always wanted to destroy me, me and all my opportunities of happiness !”

 

Zelena went out of his mind, and there was just anger. The hurt look of the other immortal pierced him, as if it really was not his fault…

 

_§§§§_

 

“It never has been my intention Hades, he said, trying to calm him. You know it perfectly, I never wanted this.

 

\- Really ? What about  Persephone then ? Hades cried, letting this old rancour go out from him, which was buried in him since centuries.

 

\- It was my daughter Hades ! I also suffered from her death, as you or Demeter did. I loved her, and what happened wasn't my fault ! It was an accident !

 

\- It was my wife ! And I loved her too ! Probably more than you, or than her  _dear_ mother. And you, you killed  _her_ ! And you stopped my heart from beating ! Why do you think that I do think that is you that made someone erase my memory ! Unless you did it yourself…”

 

Zeus' look became perplexed.

 

“Wait… what happened to you ?”

 

If he needed another proof to realize Zeus' innocence, it was this one. The other continued to talk.

 

“Someone erased your memory ? But how ? And if it is the case, how do you know it ?

 

\- These memories had to be important for me. A part of me had to know that I didn't have to forget.

 

\- I did nothing to you Hades ! What you're saying has no sense; you're already unable to defeat me. I am not a terrible monster, so why would I do it to you ?

 

\- So, if it is not you, who ?

 

\- Explain me what happened to you.

 

\- I won't !” The  amnesic said, hurt in his pride by the idea  of  his brother help ing him.

 

His brother's look became critic, and he sighted:

 

“Hades, if you want to find all your memories, you will need my help. Or you won't be able to do it, and if I goodly understood it matters for you. So, will you accept my offer of peace and put our old rancour aside ?”

 

The god  accompanied his proposal by handing his hand to him. Hades hesitated, for a moment.

 

Really. 

 

But there was Zelena, and her blue eyes and his fear to loose his memory when he woke up. And his heart which almost woke up thanks to her.

 

So, despite his reluctances, the god handed his hand to his former enemy, and compressed it. While his brother was smiling.

 

“I am going to the Olympus, to see with the others if we can understand what happened to you.”

 

Hades answered nothing.

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Five days. It's the time that the king of the gods needed to understand what happened and realize that the story was rewrote in a particular world. If it took such a long time ( at Hades' point of view, it appeared as an eternity), it's because he firstly didn't think to search into a world without magic.

 

Storybrooke' existence was known by the gods, but they didn't judge goodly the idea of searching in this town that seemed insignificant for them.

 

It was Athena who was the first to suggest them to interest to this town, which helped  them to go faster in their researches (an d it was why these one were not longer than five days).

 

And when they understood what had happen, Zeus came back to see his brother, again in Greece.

 

“After what I could see, with the others, a certain Author rewrote the story, in order to make disappear a character from this one. But I don't know who it is.

 

\- Zelena.

 

\- Wh… What ?

 

\-  Her name is Zelena, repeated Hades.”

 

His brother stroke him with his look.

 

“You could have tell me this. We could have go faster.

 

\- I don't trust you enough for this.”

 

His brother accepted the critic, and sighed.

 

“If I goodly understand, you forgot her but you still had a proof of her existence. And you knew that something was missing in you memories ?

 

_-_ It's that.

 

\- So, if it is the case, this person really matters for you… his brother added.”

 

A tense silence settled; because there was a certain unsaid thing  which  was present, what they didn't tell to each other, is that, maybe, this person would allow to the god with a dead heart to make it beat again. None of them wanted to talk about it, it would have signify the possibility for  H ades to revenge, finally.

 

“But it is not everything… His brother looked at him.

 

\- What else ?

 

\- The thing we also learned is that the Author didn't just do it. Some hours after this… misdeed, he rewrote the story again, but in a more profound way. All the story, and the inhabitants of a town called Storybrooke have been transport into another world.

 

\- And her… do you think she is also there ?

 

\- Maybe… After all, she also was a part of the story, so it is probable that she didn't completely disappeared, with luck. Or… there would be another solution.

 

\- Explain, asked Hades with a  glint of hope.

 

\- You will have to go in this world, and convince the author to make disappear the changes that he made by rewriting the story.

 

\- How can he be in the story he wrote ?

 

\- I think that a young boy living in the town but who doesn't come from the Enchanted Forest send him in. and he is also there, and he is the only one who knows that this world is entirely false. His name is Henry.

 

\- Why are you telling this to me Zeus ? And how do you know that ?”

 

Zeus had a smile both happy and a little disappointed.

 

“Your nephews and nieces are really good to make researches on the human world. You can thank Hermes, Apollo, and Athena. They are the one who helped the more to find the elements that would help you to understand what happened. And you're my brother Hades, despite our disagreement, I will always help you…

 

\- Thank you… my brother.”

 

And, for the first time since a long time, they both stared at each other, without any hatred.

 

_ §§§§ _

 

“Tell me, what are we doing now ?

 

\-  I propose you a simple thing… to send you in this other world, created by this Author. And if you go in, you may arrange things.

 

\- I can do it… Do it, he said, giving his agreement to his brother.”

 

And, then under the eyes of the king of the gods, the god of the Underworld disappeared, in the direction of a world that he barely knew, or a little… 

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Shrivelled on herself, on the ground, the young witch was crying. At the horror succeeded the pain, and her sobs became louder and louder.

 

The light was now entirely here, she could see everything in the room. Absolutely  _ everything _ . Nothing could escape to her look, and  if there was something she didn't see, she could not accuse the lack of light.

 

And it was the real problem… 

 

Because, when she looked herself in the mirror, what she saw…what she saw… 

 

_ Disappear at the eyes of everyone… _

 

She just discovered that the Author did his job goodly… too goodly, in fact.

 

What made her cry with  terror , is that, by looking at herself in the mirror…  _ she saw nothing in it _ .

 

There was nothing…

 

_ Disappear at the eyes of everyone… _

 

More than just have transport ed her in another world, the spell made her become invisible… 


	5. Part 4 : And that nothing changes.

Henry Mills produced a sigh of profound despair by looking at the place where he was, and stand up. To say the truth, he really didn't expect this. Ordinary, things always were fixed.

 

But, in these moments, he was not alone, there was still someone to help him. Hook had been there for a time, before they succeeded to free his mother; then, he died.

 

And, finally, they fought against the Evil Queen… and they lost. Charming killed Hook, and Henry was captured, while Emma succeeded to escape.

 

And him, now, was in jail, without being able to do something. He was alone, and felt so  _useless_ . The queen came to see him hours ago, telling to him that the Saviour _,_ as she called herself, would be soon arrested and put in prison.

 

And then, just then, they would be both executed. As Regina, of course, when the thief would be arrested.

 

Henry just could look his grand-mother boast in front of him, without doing something. Him and Emma didn't even have the time to find Regina to tell her that she was the only one who could destroy this world.

 

The young man knew of what his grand-mother was capable of in this world, her and Charming showed it already to him.

 

_ Hook had not been the only one to die. _

 

In order to show him that she wasn't what he thought she was, the queen killed a prisoner just under his eyes, by ripping his heart and crushing it in front of him.

 

To show him what would happen to his mother, if she tried to free him. Death; it was all that the Saviour would have. This, and nothing else, his father took from her the man she loved.

 

Her mother would soon take her heart.  And no matter that the queen didn't know that. Henry knew it, and it was enough to desperate him. 

 

Gold and Isaac had win, all the efforts of Henry, Emma, or even Regina would not change it.

 

Unless an amnesic god get into it and come to cause a dysfunctional in it… 

 

_ §§§§ _

 

When he arrived in this strange  world that the Enchanted Forest version reversed roles was, Hades stayed frozen for a time, blinking of the eyes again and again. Surprise, it probably was the only emotion really present on his face right now.

 

He didn't know this world, and to find a way to manage in it would be complicated. But, after all, he was a God ! Well… right, it didn't really help him of being one, but at least he had powers. His heart wasn't beating, but he could still fight.

 

His brother apparently send him not far from a castle, and Hades grimaced by seeing it. This one was… maleficent. It was the only world he had found to describe it.  His own house was not like this. And he was the god of the Underworld, he knew such things about it !

 

“This Author is really bad, he whispered with anger.”

 

When he would find him, he would force him to erase everything that he modified. And he would also put his fist in the face.

 

After all, you can't play with a God… 

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Invisibility is something good, the god thought as he was spying the inhabitants of the castle where he was. He still didn't understand why he had been send in it, but it had to have a meaning, if he had chance. 

 

The immortal stopped as he saw a strange woman, that he identified as being the queen. She was talking with a man, who seemed to have a n empty look. Hades listened them, and then a smile appeared on his face.

 

He had what he needed. The kid coming from another world, Henry, was still in jail. And his destiny didn't seem enviable.

 

He had no problem to find his cellar, because no one saw him, and he would have probably laugh ed , if it hadn't signify his loss. But fortunately, he kept his calm and finally saw Henry, sitting down on the ground. When the god entered into his cellar, and appeared in front of him, Henry started.

 

“Who… who are you ? He asked by standing up, a little stupefied.”

 

It was not an inhabitant of Storybrooke, because Henry knew all of them, living in this town since ten years (and more.) Unless he was one of the new inhabitants, com ing from the Enchanted Forest.

 

The god sighed. Why no one knew what he looked like ? Did everyone forget the god of the Olympus ? (Well he lived in the Underworld, but the idea was still here.) After  all , they did not go frequently in the mortal' world.

 

“I am Hades.

 

\- Hades as… the god of the dead ? Asked Henry, suspicious.

 

\-  In fact… it's me.”

 

Henry stayed choked during two minutes. Less than someone normal; but after all his grand-parents were the Dark One and Snow White and Prince Charming. And his great-grand-father was Peter Pan.

 

So, the surprise, although that it was here, was weaker than  it should have been, and the Trust believer stand finally rapidly the information. But it also could be a liar. But after all, he had nothing to loose.

 

“Why are you here ?

 

\- I want this story to be like it was before. And also to find someone.

 

\- How do you know that the story had been rewrote ?

 

\- I am a god. I know everything.” (Yes, this riposte was particularly pretentious.)

 

Henry frowned a suspicious eyebrow.

 

“I don't know why, but I don't believe it.

 

\- Right, the immortal said after some seconds. I did like you, I entered in this world by magic. That's why I know it.

 

\- If you say this… Who are you looking for ?

 

\- You can't know it, because you forgot her. Her name is Zelena, and she had been erased from the story.

 

\- But despite this you still remember her. Why ?

 

\- I have no idea, he confessed. But kid, if you don't want your story to stop here, he will need to trust me.”

 

Henry looked more pr ofoundly the man in front of him, and he studied his face. He didn't really have a franc look, and the adolescent couldn't help be ing suspicious about him. Because by a certain aspect, he made him think about Gold.

 

But if he didn't ally with him, this world would not be destroy, and no one would have his happy ending. It was better for him to be helped by a villain (who maybe was not one) than to do nothing.

 

“Alright.”

 

The god smiled and made them disappear in a puff of smoke.

 

_§§§§_

 

They were out of the castle, and far from it, apparently and Henry sighed with relief.

 

« Thanks. Even if I know that you didn't do it for me.

 

\- I need your help ; all I want is to find the Author and make him make disappear this story. I want you to tell me where he is.

 

\- I don't know; he fled, this is all I know, but he is still in this world.

 

\-  How can we find him ? A location spell could wor k , he added, do you have an object owned by him ?

 

\- No… I am sorry.”

 

It's just by seeing the look filled with despair of the god that Henry understood that all this thing mattered fro him. Really. 

 

They were both in an impasse.

 

“I have to find my mother, Henry said. And I have an object that she owns. If I succeed to find her, she will help me to find the Author.

 

\- You think so ? Asked Hades, the look with hope.

 

\- I am sure of that. She is the Saviour, you know. She did more dangerous things.”

 

_ §§§§ _

 

They finally agreed. Henry would try to find his mother, while the god would go on his way. Zelena was supposed no to be part of the story, but as Hades remembered her, she must still exist, no ? 

 

Everything that the god wanted was not to be wrong. The adolescent left him, saying good luck to him, and being able to contact the god by telling his name three time (as for the Dark One, in fact), which would make automatically appear.

 

And, grasped by an impulsion, the god disappeared, hoping not to be wrong about the destination…. 

 


	6. Part 5 : To remember.

Zelena was alone, but she always knew it and in a way, now, it was worse. Abandoned by everyone or loosing the one who cared about her, the witch never had been surrounded by much people.

 

When it was the case, there were soldiers or their flying monkeys.

 

( _Don't think about your adoptive mother. Don't think about Glinda. Don't think about all the people who made you suffer.)_

 

No one stayed around her by choice, that's why she had been so happy to realize that she was pregnant. There would be someone, finally… someone who would love her for herself and would not leave her.

 

Even if before… there also was Hades. To think about the god hurt her as formerly. To loose him had been like a hole in her heart, because she really wanted to believe in him, believe that he wasn't using her.

 

She loved him… And maybe that she still did, despite all her anger, and all her hatred. And even with this, there was still a doubt in her… what if he was sincere ?

 

What if he had been able to offer her a happy ending ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Some days passed since she was here, since she realized that she couldn't be seen. That she knew that everyone forgot her. That she was going to die. She counted; she would not resist more than two weeks, she would soon definitively disappear.

 

(Was it her punishment of having chosen the Darkness ? Was that coming from the Author ? Now terrorised, Zelena didn't even think about the fact that she would have adored to rip out his heart, to him also. She was thinking to survive.)

 

She didn't think of her revenge, her sister, or Hades. Or of her own death.

 

No, she just could think of her baby, this little thing that would never exist. That they would make disappear, and for the first time, the witch didn't think about herself.

 

She was going to become a mother. Well, this is what should have happened if everything ended goodly; but she played and then she lost. To play with Regina's boyfriend hadn't been such a good idea finally.

 

And she was going to die. Strangely, this time, she didn't accuse the others of what happened.

 

She was becoming to think that, maybe, she was the responsible. The culprit.

 

Don't think that it happened to her, in her so easily, she had too pride for this. She needed time before contemplating to this conclusion, and she needed to be in danger of death before questioning herself.

 

S he was going to die.

 

And it scared her.

 

_ §§§§ _

 

Hades, when Henry left him, had a luminous idea (according to himself, of course), so he could try to find the woman that haunted him. When you travel through a vortex, you have to think about the place where you want to go, and then you arrive in this place.

 

The solution appeared then to him, as simple as that. To think about the face of the red-headed  woman would allow him to find her, if she was still here. Well, the only way to know it, it was to try, no ?

 

And then, in a strange puff of smoke, the god evaporated and disappeared, him also  _ at the eyes of everyone _ .

 

_ §§§§ _

 

When he happened in a confined room, that seemed completely empty, the god frowned. Before listening someone breathing in another  place of the room. And at this moment, he felt that there was something wrong.

 

“Hey ? Is there someone here ?”

 

Listening carefully, he succeeded to hear sobbing (Zelena started to cry again, without knowing that someone arrived in the room).

 

He repeated his question, a little louder, and looked at different places of the room, without understanding what was happening.

 

There was nothing; absolutely nothing and despite his researches, the god couldn't find something.

 

Zelena finally raised her head, persuaded that what she though t listening was not true. It was why she didn't move before when she heard Hades calling her, sure that it was just an hallucination.

 

And the, she saw him; stayed frozen, not daring to believe in it when she saw the god, facing her. Rapidly, she stand up, almost falling, tottering. She smiled.

 

“Hades ?”

 

Someone was there, someone finally came, someone she never expected to see again. She examined herself, a little circumspect and she grimaced. She may not saw herself, but she knew that she didn't seem to be presentable.

 

Oh, it didn't matter.

 

So, despite what he heard, the god didn't completely understand what was happening to him when he felt  _ something  _ (it was his impression) throwing in his arms and embrace him. Even if the young woman wasn't really in a good form, the god felt something in him waking up.

 

Not his memories, non… But for a moment, he felt a heart beating, and it was his. Unconsciously, he tightened his embrace, without understanding why he  _ couldn't _ see her.

 

“Zelena ?”

 

Her heart exploded with happiness when she realized that  _ him _ , remembered her, and it was so good that she started to cry with joy. 

 

Hades remembered, despite what the Author did. Maybe that it was not over for her, finally. Hope replaced fear, and this time she didn't try to  flee from him, unlike what she did in Oz.

 

In fact, he broke their embrace.

 

“Zelena… is this you ? I am sorry, but I don't know how close we were, so… I don't really know how to act.”

 

She had  the sensation to receive a slap on her face; despite her name pronounced, he didn't remember her. How did it happen ? Why was he here ?

 

“Why are you here, she asked with coldness, taking away from the god.”

 

As he di d n't know where she was,  the immortal walked his hand in the empty, before he grasped the left hand of the invisible. He imprisoned it in his hands, and despite Zelena' attempts to free herself, he kept it.

 

“I don't know who you are. You've been erased from the story, this is all I know of you.”

 

She felt terribly offended, and even if she felt profoundly happy  that he came for her… but was he here for her ? What added Hades answered to her question.

 

“But there was still something… in me. That was screaming that I lost something. And that I didn't have to forget. Or, it was a risk to loose something or someone important. I believe it's you. Are you Zelena ?

 

\- Yes Hades, this is me, she whispered, and the god was surprise of the emotion in her voice. You have no idea of how I am happy you're here… and also that I didn't completely disappear. I miss you, Hades, she confessed, a thing she wouldn't have done if things had been normal. Without him seeing it, she put one of her hands, that he released, on her belly.

 

\- Tell-me… were we friends ? Lovers ?”

 

Zelena jumped and flushed,  a mischievous smile on her lips.  _ No, but I think that I would have liked it _ .

 

“It's… complicated. But… you had a great place in my life.

 

\- This is not the case now ?”

 

Zelena felt a tear roll along her cheek, understanding the panic present in the god's voice, at the simple idea that nothing relied them.

 

The time of the confessions was maybe for now; she just had not to spoil everything, as she always did. If she could.

 

_§§§§_

 

They talked, and Zelena told Hades everything, what he did to her and also what she did. That she was the key of his revenge, and that it was why she left.

 

The god remained silent for a time, trying to accept these new informations, a little surprised.

 

“And now ? What will you do ?

 

\- Find a way to save  you . What I know is that I almost lost  you … in fact, I already lost you.”

 

_I already lost her_ , he thought as she was talking to him. 

 

“The question is now how I can find you… he confessed with a low voice.”

 

Zelena jumped. He wasn't talking about revenge, it was jut about  _her_ : and no one else. It was for her that he came, for her that he would fight.

 

And this simple thing made her happy. She throws herself again on Hades to embrace him, but what this last didn't expect, it was that she would kiss him.

 

But nothing happened… It was a pleasant kiss, for both of them, but nothing… Nada.

 

Hades didn't remember, and Zelena didn't reappear.

 

The True Loves' Kiss didn't work… 

 

_§§§§_

 

When Zelena understood that what she thought happening couldn't be (that is to say, break the curse), she took away from the god, and walked a little, suddenly really pale.

 

“Why… did it not work ? She hiccuped.

 

\- What are you talking about ?

 

\- It should have worked ! She screamed. The True Loves' Kiss ! I don't understand… I mean… I love you, and you...”

 

And then, she understood; she let herself fall on the ground.

 

“Oh no… that can't be true.

 

\- Zelena… what do you mean ?

 

\- You don't remember me… that's the problem. And even if you love me, you don't know it. So… it won't work.”

 

The god finally understood what should have happened, and he also grew pale, searching uselessly with his look the young woman, so he could comfort her.

 

Th is one was completely panicking, her body shaking, terrorised. She was going to fall, she was falling, _ she already fell _ … 

 

Minutes after, the god found her again and imprisoned her in his arms, while she started to cry again. Zelena had a hysterical laugh.

 

“Bloody hormones, she whispered with a laugh that sounded false.

 

\- I am here Zelena, right ? _ I am here _ , and I am not leaving, I promise you.”

 

They stayed here, almost stocked to the other, while he passed his hand in the hair of the future mother.

 

“I love you...” Finally hiccuped Zelena, understanding that it would be useless to stay silent more time, because she knew that she lost. Definitively.

 

I love you. I love you. I love you.

 

The god cared about it because he was moved by the witch's distress. He didn't know her, even if he knew he did one day.

 

_ Villains don't get a happy ending _ . Maybe that it was their destiny.

 

_ §§§§ _

 

What they didn't know, is that it was not over.

 

Because, as they were talking, Hades heard a voice.

 

_ Hades, Hades, Hades…  _

 

“Oh no, he whispered, holding more to Zelena.”

 

But it was useless, and the god disappeared, under the eyes of the woman who loved him.

 

Zelena said nothing, she couldn't scream, and she didn't have tears anymore…

 

Powerless, she let herself fall on the bed, desperate…

 

What now ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Understanding what just happened, the god turned into the direction of Henry and looked daggers at him.

 

Henry suddenly realized that he may no do the right choice… 

 

 


	7. Part 6 : To save the world and the story.

Hades had difficulties to believe this. This damned kid dared to call him at a so wrong time ! He couldn't wait ? What was Zelena thinking about it ? This though was as an electroshock.

 

“Zelena, he whispered.”

 

She would feel as abandoned, obviously, and just after he made her a promise. It should have done nothing to him, but he felt himself touched by her probable distress, even without knowing really who she was.

 

He hoped that he had been called for a good reason. Hades turned his look from the adolescent, and he saw a young blond woman who was with him. Not seeming to be so glad of what was happening…

 

Hades focused again on Henry :

 

“Tell me, why did you call me ? He asked, trying not to show (for now) his anger.

 

\- Because I found my mom and… she may have something who could help us to find Isaac… that is to say the Author.”

 

The look that the god addressed to Emma was both full of doubts and hope, and the Savior had the temptation of looking to another place, facing the intensity of his look.

 

“Can you find him ?

 

\- I think that I know where he is. But you will have to trust me, and to find him may be perilous.”

 

A spark of revenge appeared in the god's look.

 

“Don't worry, he whistled, I am ready to do everything to find this man, and so my memories will be restored. And as you also want to make this world disappear, I guess that we have common interests.

 

Emma nodded her head.

 

_§§§§_

 

Finding Isaac had not been so difficult, because this last was still in the Evil Queen's castle. In fact, without knowing it, he saw him during some seconds; but judging that he was insignificant, the god didn't pay attention to him.

 

The god frowned. Wait, it was _him_ , the Author ? _Really_ ? He wouldn't have believe it by seeing him. Then, he shrugged. Him, or another, it had no importance.

 

Their action was quick and without difficulties, as they were invisible thanks to the god's magic (as Emma' disappeared), and Hades took the Author's hand with joy, just before he made them disappear.

 

What provoked Isaac's fear, panicked of being grasped by… the emptiness. Just before the others appeared in front of him and that his fear disappeared. They could do nothing to him, of course. He was the Author, it was _his_ world, he was the master of it; he was the one who commanded.

 

It was not an ancient Saviour and a kid that would stop him from going home, in his universe, the true, in which he was an idolized author.

 

He wasn't the Author anymore, just an author, but known as an author by everyone. It was enough for him.

 

And these people, to which he asked nothing just took him from the place where he was, while he was not far from finding a way to leave this place. Internally, he cursed them.

 

As he was thinking to it, he didn't predict the fist that hit him in the face.

 

_§§§§_

 

Strangely, Hades wasn't the one who did this to Isaac, but Emma. It was something easy to understand, as she was the one who lost the most in this story, more than Hades. Because, at least, he had the right to forget…

 

But, as she did this, she stopped and just looked at him as he was on the ground, without being able to stand up. The god rapidly saw that the Saviour was almost crying, and he understood that in this story, she had as much as him to loose. Maybe even more…

 

Because unlike him, she had already lost.

 

When she calmed herself, the god looked again at the Author, and had a wicked smile. Him, he would be able to make him talk, he knew it.

 

Just some punches and he would confess everything. It was just a matter of time. So, the two other didn't understand what was happening when the god began to beat up the one who destroyed their universe.

 

Until to one moment Emma started to almost be afraid by what was going to happen to Isaac if they let him between the hands of the god. Moreover, this one, absolutely furious because of what the Author did, just hit him without asking him any questions.

 

Emma finally decided that it was going too far.

 

“Hades, stop !” She ordered to him by taking his arm, that stopped him. And he read fear in her eyes. Remarking the blood on his hands, he stopped.

 

The Author had already lost all of his arrogance.

 

“What… what do you want from me ? He asked, panicked.

 

\- Oh, it's simple, Hades whispered. Undo everything new you wrote on this world, everything you modified. And make come back Zelena, he ordered.

 

\- Make come back this crazy woman ? Are you crazy ? Well… I don't know if she was, but, as they asked me to make her disappear.”

 

Enraged, the god grasped him at the throat.

 

“HOW DO YOU DARE… You, pathetic woodlouse, you don't worth her !” The immortal cried.

 

Emma and Henry looked at each other, persuaded now that the Author would not live during a long time, before the god let him fall. Isaac fell and tried to breath again.

 

“You… want… that I erase what I wrote ?

 

\- Right…

 

\- But you don't understand ! I can't ! I am not the Author any more.”

 

Hades' look suddenly shrank.

 

“How is it possible ?

 

\- I broke one of the rules, I wrote my happy ending. I couldn't do it, but I did !

 

\- Is he telling the truth ?” The god asked turning towards Emma and Henry. These last ones stayed silent, hesitating and without knowing what to answer.

 

It didn't matter; the god started to hit Isaac again. The only thing he could do was to say what he had to say.

 

“Right, right, right… I will tell you everything. I am not the Author but… it's the quill that chooses the Author, it's clear ? You just have to find the one she chose. And for that, you'll need luck… he whispered with an ironic smile on his lips.”

 

Without taking into account his last remark, the god searched in Isaac's things, before he found a notebook, a pen, and an inkwell… empty. The god produced a grunt of rage.

 

“What about the ink ?

 

\- We need blood, Emma signalled to him. A Saviour's blood.

 

\- Who ?

 

\- Me. But, since the story had been rewritten, I am not.”

 

The god punched the Author one last time by hearing this new information and this one fell, what made him shut himself.

 

“Hum… You're quite violent, no ?”

 

Hades, discouraged, shrugged at Emma' remark; he didn't care about what this mortal could think of him.

 

All that mattered now, was that they were completely lost…

 

_§§§§_

 

Hades looked at Henry, the look full of hope. What happened after their “conversation” with Isaac had been surprising. Find Regina hadn't been really simple, it's true.

 

In fact, it was her who found them, and she hadn't been the only one. The god rolled his eyes, by seeing the queen and the heartless man, as another immortal… But, at least, it was not them that had the advantage of the magic.

 

Hades was enough powerful to fight against a queen and a Dark One (Light One, here, apparently). They fought… all, against the other, Emma, Henry and Hades, as Regina, against Snow, Charming, and Gold.

 

They tried everything. And they lost…

 

Regina had her heart been skewered (because of Charming, again) to protect Henry, and even if he wasn't her child in this version. Because as for Hades, there was something in her that was shouting that the kid was right; he deserved that someone fight for him.

 

She fell, and Henry screamed and the others (the villains in this world, as Gold) vanished; Snow having a smile on her lips. She had won, her sworn enemy was finally dead, so the queen had nothing else to do here.

 

Some seconds after, Regina stopped breathing, and heartbroken, Henry closed her eyes. Him, as Emma stated to cry, as the god stayed stupefied.

 

None of them understood what just happened to them. What could they do now ?

 

“We don't even know who is the new Author, the immortal whispered, no interested by the pain of the two inhabitants of Storybrooke.”

 

But, also touched by what happened, Hades took the quill that was in his pocked, and looked it with an empty look.

 

It would not help them, now…

 

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry, understanding that everything was lost, was the first to react, and he stand up, walking in the direction of Hades. He took the quill, decided to break it, as they were trapped here, and Emma looked at him, knowing that he moved.

 

And then, something happened… that they wasn't expecting.

 

Even Emma understood that magic was there.

 

“Henry, stop !” She said.

 

The adolescent didn't understand that the quill just chose him.

 

“What ? He said with a broken voice.

 

\- The quill, Henry you're the new Author !”

 

Hades looked at her. What would change this new information ? They had no ink. But Henry made rapidly disappear this problem, understanding what the others didn't.

 

“The blood of a Saviour… this is what we need. She died so I could live, so maybe...”

 

Henry plunged the quill in Regina's blood, and they all had a new hope by seeing that it seemed to work.

 

“Do it Henry… Emma whispered. Undo what this horrible man did.”

 

He nodded, and took the notebook that Hades gave to him.

 

“Well… let's go.”

 

And he wrote, _thanks to the death of the hero Regina, everything that the Author modified in the story was definitely erased_.

 

That was all they needed…

 

 


	8. Epilogue : For ever and after.

When the blast of magic reached her, Zelena didn't realize what was happening to her. All she thought was: “Oh no, not again”: fear took her and she didn't see immediately that she wasn't in this strange room.

 

The first thing she understood, after having examined for days her own body without seeing it, is that she _saw_ herself again. And that, was unhoped for. She put a hand against her belly, just in order to feel her baby.

 

She smiled. When Hades disappeared, she had been desperate, but was sure of one thing.

 

He didn't leave her. He also didn't understand what was happening, and she _knew_ that he tried to stay with her.

 

It didn't change the fact that he wasn't here any more.

 

But her, she was again here, visible and… still locked up. The witch jumped when she recognized the place where she was, and she produced an annoyed sniffling.

 

Well… things were like they were before, and even if it didn't please here, it was better than staying in this strange place where she would have died. She preferred it, _really_ and even if she would have to stay in this room, at least she wouldn't die.

 

Her child wouldn't die. They would take her from her, but her child would have a family, even though it was her sister that raised her.

 

Even if they learned her to hate her mother.

 

Her child would be happy.

 

And it was just that that mattered.

 

_§§§§_

 

The first memory that crossed through his mind, it was a look. Not happy or in love, nor even painful. Just furious. Those of Zelena, before everything which was between them (or what could have been) was reduced to ashes.

 

Other arrived in his mind, and he took a great breath. And he knew that he hadn't been wrong; he loved Zelena. With all of his heart, and despite her reject, it changed nothing, he would fight for her.

 

And it was beginning now, he had to find her. Indifferent just before at the reunion of the others, he walked in direction of Regina who was evoking her regret of having erased Zelena from the story.

 

“Where is she ? The god cried at her face, as she jumped, surprised.”

 

Scared, she showed him where her sister was locked, without knowing who he was. Probably a bad idea, because if the god hadn't have such the will of finding the young woman, he would surely have ripped out her heart as she made suffer the other witch.

 

Without waiting someone gave him the permission to, he teleported himself directly in Zelena' cellar…

_§§§§_

 

She wasn't expecting it. A smile appeared on her face, by seeing the man who didn't forget her and fought for her.

 

“Zelena ? He asked in a whisper.”

 

She nodded, almost ready to cry, again with joy, and he also smiled, because she _was here,_ but this time he stayed frozen.

 

She made the first step, walking slowly in his direction, also with little steps. Before she throw herself in his arms, and that he made her swirl, and that she began to laugh.

 

After some seconds, he put her on the ground, and he contemplated her.

 

“You did it, finally succeeded to say the young woman. You made me come back; and you remember, she understood by seeing his loving look on her.

 

\- Yes, I remember. Of everything. And I love you Zelena.”

 

They both almost lost each other; so no matter that they could have been opposed before.

 

“I love you too Hades.”

_§§§§_

 

To make Zelena being free… was a complete failure. At the beginning at least, because Regina really was against it, as Robin.

 

“You wanted to erase her from the story, I don't think you have something to tell, the god of the Underworld whistled.”

 

Even with knowing what she has done, the god wanted to see her free, and he was strangely joyful when he learned that she was pregnant.

 

They were in an impasse. Until Hades had a talk with his sister Hestia, that helped him to definitely reconcile himself with Zeus. As he didn't want himself to get his revenge, it helped him to concentrate himself only on Zelena.

 

And he tried to help her not having hatred against her sister in her heart.

 

At the beginning reluctant to it, Regina, as the others, finally accepted to let her go; but indeed, they had a god against them. What could have they do except that ?

 

And, as Regina's and Zelena' relationship was becoming better, it was the same for the god and the witch.

 

Three months after they all came back they kissed for the second time, and that the god's heart finally beat again.

 

_§§§§_

 

And when Zelena finally gave birth to her child some months after (after the others succeeded to destroy the darkness), they were three around her (Regina, Robin, and Hades).

 

But the two of them both had the impression that they were alone in the world, and as Zelena took for the first time her daughter in her hands, they smiled to each other.

 

Because it was their happy ending, and that after they fought to obtain it, they finally found it…

 

THE END.

 


End file.
